Pick Away
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy are twins, but at the young age of four the two of them are seperated. Draco gets lost in the Muggle world and put in with a new family while Hermione stays with Lucius and Narcissa. What happens when the two of them meet up?
1. Chapter 1

New Story!! This is another idea by jessirose85. This is a prologue. I own nothing and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lucius," Narcissa said walking into my office, "The kids are waiting for you."

"Sorry," I said picking up a file, "I just needed to get all of these papers in here."

"Well you're going to explain to them why you're late," she said smiling, "Have fun with that."

"We'll have a good time," I said kissing her cheek, "We'll be home around noon and the four of us can go have lunch."

"Okay," she said walking out of the room with me, "Make sure that those two don't spoil their lunch."

"I will," I said laughing, "Now, where are those two?"

"Daddy," two voices yelled happily.

"Hello you two," I said kneeling to their level, "Are you ready to come with me?"

"Yup," Hermione said bouncing up and down, "Let's go."

"Draco," I said looking at my son, "What about you? Are you excited to come with me?"

"Yeah," Draco said softly.

Hermione and Draco were twins and the two of them were always together. Hermione loved to read and talk to people about anything while Draco was shyer. Ever since the twins learned to talk it has been a battle keeping Hermione quiet and getting Draco to talk.

I was never really worried about how much Draco talked because he liked to write. For the twins fourth birthday Narcissa and I got Hermione a few new books and some toys that she had been begging for while Draco got a lot of writing supplies.

Whenever Draco and Hermione were together I could hear Hermione talking most of the time and Draco usually kept quiet except for answering Hermione some times. Hermione never seemed to mind because she always knew what Draco meant.

"Come on you two," I said taking their hands, "Let's go."

"Yay," Hermione said happily, "Come on Draco. We're going to have lots of fun."

Draco simply nodded his head and smiled softly. I looked down at Draco and watched him look up at me with a big smile. I ruffed his hair slightly and walked to the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic," I yelled throwing Floo Powder into the flames.

"Wow," Hermione said falling out of the fireplace, "That was fun. Can we do it again?"

"When we go home, Sweetie," I said laughing, "Draco, are you alright?"

"Yes," Draco said taking my hand once more.

"Okay," I said smiling, "Let's go drop these off and I'll show you my office."

"Let's go," Hermione said pulling us.

"Alright," I said walking with the two of them to the elevator.

When we got to the elevator we had to wait for it to get back down to our level. As we waited I explained to Hermione and Draco what I did at the office when I came here.

Hermione listened but was looking around at all of the things and people so I knew that she wasn't really interested. Draco, on the other hand, was looking up at me with wonder in his eyes.

This was the first time I had ever seen him give me that look. He usually only had that look when he was reading a new book he had gotten or when he read something he didn't remember writing.

"You do all that?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes," I said grinning.

"Wow," he said before looking back at the elevator doors.

I grinned to myself when Draco looked away. I never thought that Draco would be interested in what I did for a living, but I guess I was wrong. He was looking at me like I was his hero even if it was just for awhile.

"Daddy," Hermione said looking up at me, "Are there always this many people?"

"No," I said frowning, "There are a lot more people then normal. I don't know why though."

I took another quick look around the building and realized that there were double the normal amount of people. I decided that I was going to bring the papers in tomorrow and the three of us could come back when it wasn't so crowded.

Before I could say anything the elevator doors opened and a huge mass of people got out. I tried to keep my hands on both Draco's and Hermione's but I felt Draco's hand slip from mine.

"Draco," I yelled over the crowd.

"Daddy," Draco yelled sounding scared.

It was terrifying for me to hear Draco sound like that. It wasn't that Draco didn't so his emotions or that was never scared, but I hated the sound of my child being that scared.

"Daddy," Draco yelled again sounding further away.

"Draco," I said picking Hermione up and pushing people out of my way.

As I pushed through the crowd of people trying to find Draco my heart started to race. My son was lost in the Ministry of Magic on its busiest day. I had to find my son before someone took him.

I ran over to a secretary and told her that Draco was lost and that I needed help finding him. The secretary gasped slightly before pulling a lever and having all the doors and windows shut.

"Lucius," James Potter said walking up to me and Hermione, "What's going on?"

"Draco's lost," I said panting.

"I'll help you find him," he said nodding and running off yelling Draco's name.

I continued to look for Draco, but I couldn't see him and when I yelled his name I didn't get a reply. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I had to be strong for my family.

"Daddy," Hermione said softly, "Where's Draco?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But I'll find him."

"I'm scared," she said burying her head into my neck, "I want Draco."

"Me too," I said kissing her fore head, "Me too."

"Mr. Malfoy," a women said walking up to me, "Would you like me to get your wife and bring her here?"

"Yes, please," I said nodding.

"Lucius," James said running up to us, "Why don't you sit down? We have everyone looking for Draco."

"I can't sit down and do nothing," I said glaring.

"You need to take care of Hermione," he said motioning to her, "Please, let us do our jobs."

"Fine," I said sighing, "Please, just find my son."

James nodded quickly before going to get me a chair and leaving once again. Hermione looked up at me with tears in her eyes. My heart clenched once again and I pulled her into a hug so she didn't see the tears falling from my eyes.

"Lucius," Narcissa said running up to me.

"He's gone," I whispered when she hugged me, "Draco's lost."

"If he's here then they'll find him," she said quickly.

"And if he's not?" I said looking into her eyes, "This is my fault."

"Don't," she said firmly, "We'll find Draco. We'll get him back."

"I hope so," I said sighing.

Everyone continued to look for Draco for hours. The whole building was searched. No one could find Draco. My son was lost out in the muggle world and I couldn't find him.

The Minister of Magic himself went to the muggle police and asked them to help us find Draco. They agreed, but still it didn't help. They couldn't find Draco either and it broke my heart.

It was my fault that Draco was missing and I couldn't find him. What kind of father was I? Narcissa cried for her son and Hermione didn't really understand what was going on. To her all that mattered was the fact that Draco wasn't next to her. My family was in pain and I couldn't fix it.

The only thing any of us could do was hope that they would find Draco and bring him back to us before anything happened to him that I couldn't fix. He was such a small and soft spoken child. He had to come back to us. There was no other options.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. This is from Draco's point of view and it explains what his life was like after getting lost in the muggle world. Some abuse discribed. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," my father yelled throwing a plate at me, "You burnt breakfast."

"Sorry Father," I said the plate smashing above my head.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he said punching my stomach.

When he hit me I fell to the floor and stayed there as he continued to kick me. I didn't understand why my father hated me, but for as far as I could remember he was always hitting me.

I tried to ask him why he did it, but he just got matter and hurt me more. I was terrified of my father and I knew that I couldn't question him without getting hurt worse than normal.

"Get up you freak," Father yelled picking me up by my hair, "Make breakfast and do it right this time."

"Yes Father," I said softly.

Once my father left the room I let the tears fill my eyes. I wanted to let them go but I knew that if he found out he would be mad. He said that if he found me crying he was going to beat me so much that I would never cry again.

I wanted to leave my father and go find a new place to live. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I didn't get hit anymore. The only good thing about my fathers house was the amount of books he had. I loved to read, but mostly I loved to write. Everything I had ever written was hidden up in my bedroom away from my father.

Once I finished making breakfast I brought the plate to my father. He nodded once and grabbed the plate away from me and ate the food quickly. I watched as he ate the food. I wanted to try the food, but I only got to eat when he said I could.

"Leave," Father said angrily.

I took the plate and left the room so he didn't get mad. I let out a sigh when I was back in the kitchen. I did the dishes and thought of leaving this place and going to find a new place to live.

Often times I would dream of leaving and going to find a family that would actually care about me, but I knew that it was an impossible dream. I could never leave Father.

I knew that it was wrong for him to hurt me, but he was my father. I loved him no matter what he did to me. It would be so easy to leave him, to leave this house, and get away from all the pain, but I loved my father.

"Get the mail," Father yelled from the living room.

I ran to the front door and got the mail. Since there was never anything for me in the mail I just went into the living room and gave it to my father. He glared at me and grabbed the mail.

As I was about to me I felt my father wrap his hand around my wrist and pull me back. I was confused at first until I felt him hit me. I gasped at how hard his hit was. It wasn't surprising when he hit me, but he had never hit me this hard before.

"You freak," Father hissed out, "I'm so glad your not my son."

I looked up at him confused as his words sank in. I wasn't his son? What did he mean by that? That's all I thought about as he beat me worse than normal. I wanted badly to question him, but I was so confused that I didn't say or do anything.

"Get out," Father said calmly, "Get your things and leave."

"Father?" I said finally speaking.

"Now," he yelled smacking me once more.

I stood up quickly and ran up to my room. As I gathered my writings in a backpack I didn't even think of what I was doing. All I knew was that the man that had been hurting me for years wasn't my father.

Who is my family then? I guess they didn't want me. Once I was done gathering my writing and the only other clothes I had I ran out of the house without another thought.

I had wanted to leave this house for years and now that I could I figured out that I had nothing to go to. My father had kept me home for most of my life and I didn't know anyone else.

As I ran I soon realized how lost I really was. What was I supposed to do now? There was nothing for me now. I sighed as I ran and started to slow down. When I slowed down I felt the full pain of the beating.

I looked around where I was and saw a few people. I had never seen people dressed this way and I was confused. It was snowing and I was freezing. I ran into an alley way and sat down.

Stripping my shirt off to look at the damage my father…He wasn't my father. I had no clue who he really was, but he wasn't my father. I had no family. I had nothing anymore.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and I curled into myself. I wanted to know who I really was. I couldn't think of a reason why he would suddenly kick me out. I was confused and wanted to know what I did.

As I continued to sit there I felt sleep calling to me. I allowed it to consume me and fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were plagued by the man that claimed to be my father yelling at me.

"Hey, wake up," a female voice said softly.

"Huh," I said blinking awake.

"My name is Hermione," she said smiling, "What's your name?"

I was afraid to answer the girl and just stared at her. She let out a sigh and stood up before offering me her hand. I was confused about what she was doing, but something told me to trust her.

Instead of taking her hand I stood up myself and grabbed my bag. The girl, Hermione, smiled happily before looking down at my chest. I followed her eyes and saw that there was dried blood, bruises, and that I was shaking badly.

I gasped and covered my chest the best I could with my arms and dug in my bag for the shirt I brought with me. Once I slipped the long sleeved shirt over my head I refused to look up at the girl.

"Who did that to you?" Hermione asked softly.

Again I refused to answer her and jumped away when she moved to touch me. She started to move and I thought that she didn't want me to follow her anymore so I didn't move.

"Come on," Hermione said calmly, "You can come with me and meet my parents. I'm sure we can help you."

My head whipped up and I looked into her eyes. At first I was afraid she was just doing it out of pity, but then I saw that she had sincerity in her eyes. I wanted to say thank you, but I nodded my head instead.

Hermione smiled happily and started to talk about her parents. At first I didn't know what to do, but I soon found myself enjoying just listening to her talk. I wasn't thinking of what happened to me in the past I was just listening to her talk.

"Daddy," Hermione said happily.

"Hello Sweetie," an older man said looking at her, "Oh, and who are you?"

My eyes went wide with fear at first thinking that this man was like my father…No he wasn't my father. I didn't know what to do. I had never been around people besides the man I lived with.

"I found him in an alley way and I couldn't just leave him," Hermione said answering for me, "I think someone beat him up. Maybe we could help him."

"Hermione," the man said smiling, "Okay, we can help him. What's your name, son?"

"Draco," I said hoping not to anger the man.

"Draco," the man said his eyes wide, "Let's go you two. Your mother will be worrying Hermione."

"Yes Daddy," Hermione said looking at me, "You can have the room next to mine Draco. I'll help you fix it up and everything then you can take a shower and we can eat and…"

"Breathe Hermione," I said smiling.

I had no clue why I was so comfortable being around her, but it was like second nature. Hermione laughed and started to talk to me in a calmer voice. She told me all about her house as we walked and I was content with listening.

"Draco," Hermione's father said handing me a letter, "This is for you."

Giving him a confused look I stared at the letter unsure of whether to take the letter or run away. Hermione saw this and took the letter from her father and opened it for me.

"You're a wizard," Hermione said excitedly, "That's wonderful. We can go to Hogwarts together."

"Wizard," I muttered to myself.

"You didn't know," she said slowly, "It's okay. I'll help you if you want. Both of my parents are wizards so I'm used to all of this."

I nodded my head once more and continued to follow them. Wizards. That's why the man I lived with hated me. Maybe I really am his son, but he freaked out when he found out.

"We're home," Hermione said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a wonderful manor. They were rich. Hermione started to run up the pathway before turning and motioning for me to follow her. Her father was still standing next to me so I looked up and saw him smile and nod.

I took off after Hermione and let myself smile for the first time in a long time. Maybe this family actually wanted to help me. Even if they were going to kick me out tomorrow I was going to try to get all the things I wanted done now. Before I had to leave again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. New chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Be careful Hermione," Daddy said to me before handing me some money.

"I'll be fine Daddy," I said smiling, "I just have to go get your present."

"Okay," he said nodding, "Be by the robe shop in ten minutes."

"I will," I said walking away.

Dad always seemed so concerned with knowing where I was. I had no clue why though. I shrugged slightly and continued to walk to the store. Daddy's birthday was coming up and I had found the most perfect gift for him.

As I walked I let my eyes wonder around the streets. I was used to being out here I just loved how beautiful everything looked. I walked into the store and got Dad's present quickly.

One I left I continued to look around. This time something caught my eyes. There was a pale hand coming out of an alley way. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I realized I couldn't leave incase the person needed help.

I walked fully into the alley way and gasped. On the ground, curled into a ball, was a boy about my age. The boy looked so beat up and hurt. Looking at him I felt myself being drown to him.

Leaning down I shook the boy hoping that he would wake up. He looked so fragile that I was sure just by touching him I would be hurting him. The boy looked so familiar.

"Hey, wake up," I said shaking him again.

"Huh," the boy said waking up slowly.

The boy looked up at me with fear in his eyes. This time I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I usually knew what I was supposed to say in any case, but this time I was completely lost.

"My name is Hermione," I said smiling, "What's your name?"

When the boy didn't answer me I sighed and stood up. Maybe I could get him to trust me without actually getting to talk to me. Daddy would know what to do. I just had to get the boy to come with me.

I offered the boy my hand and waited. There was no way for me to really know what he was going to do, but I was hoping that I was giving him a look of trust. As long as the boy trusted me things would be alright.

My smile widened when the boy stood up on his own. I tried not to look at his chest, but I felt my eyes traveling down. The boy looked down and grabbed his bag. He started to look through it and then threw on a new shirt.

As he put his shirt on I couldn't help but wonder who did that to him. Maybe he was in trouble, the type of trouble I couldn't help with. Oh well, it didn't matter how much trouble he was in I was going to help him.

"Who did that to you?" I asked keeping my voice soft.

Once again he didn't answer me. I had no clue if he was ever going to talk to me so I decided to see if he wanted to come with me. I turned around and started to walk off. I figured I would have to tell him to follow me if I wanted him to come.

"Come on," I said waving him over, You can come with me and meet my parents. I'm sure we can help you."

The boy looked up at me with wide eyes. He looked so surprised that I didn't know if he had ever had someone try to help him. By the look on his face I figured that I had to help him.

I motioned him to follow me again and smiled. My heart leap when he nodded his head and started to follow me. The first step was over with. The boy was at least trying to get help.

Maybe I should try to get his mind off of whatever happened to him. I started to describe the present I had gotten my dad for his birthday. Then I continued to talk about anything I could think of when it came to my parents so he wasn't afraid of them.

The more I talked the more I felt that I was supposed to be talking to him. The boy didn't really answer back, but I could tell he was listening. It was weird, but it was like I knew what he would saw even if he wasn't saying it.

I knew that my dad was waiting for me and I didn't know what I was going to tell him. Dad always seemed to be over protective so I hoped that he would act that way around the boy I found too.

Wow, it was getting really weird calling him 'the boy'. I had to find a way to get him to tell me his name. I couldn't really call him 'the boy' for the rest of the time I knew him.

"Daddy," I said when I saw him.

"Hello Sweetie," Daddy said smiling at me, "Oh, and who are you?"

I waited for the boy to say anything, but I knew that he wouldn't. I gave him a moment to say anything. Maybe I should help him along the way. After a few seconds I decided fully to help him.

"I found him in an alley way and I couldn't just leave him, "I said answering for him, "I think someone beat him up. Maybe we could help him."

Daddy stared at me for a while and waited. I knew that he was trying to see if I really knew what I was doing. In truth I had no clue, but I wanted to help this boy more then I had ever thought before.

"Hermione," Daddy said smiling, "Okay, we can help him. What's your name, son?"

"Draco," the boy said quickly.

I turned to the boy and stared at him with his eyes wide. There was no reason for him to answer my dad, but since he did maybe we could get him to talk more. Now that we knew his name it was going to get a lot easier.

Then I turned to my dad and saw that his eyes were wide as well. I had no clue why Dad was so surprised. I didn't tell him that the boy, Draco, didn't talk. I should find out why he's so surprised.

"Draco," Dad said slowly, "Let's go you two. Your mother will be worrying Hermione."

"Yes Daddy," Hermione said looking at me, "You can have the room next to mine Draco. I'll help you fix it up and everything then you can take a shower and we can eat and…"

"Breathe Hermione," Draco said smiling.

I was so happy that Draco talked to me that I let a huge grin take over my lips. Taking a deep breath I started to talk again at a calmer tone. Draco seemed content with just listening to me that I didn't think of not talking.

Daddy handed me a letter and I grinned widely. Draco was a wizard and he was going to Hogwarts. Now Draco was going to be with me at school and home. This was going to be so much fun.

"You're a wizard," I said excitedly, "That's wonderful. We can go to Hogwarts together."

"Wizard," Draco said softly.

"You didn't know," I said sadly, "It's okay. I'll help you I you want. Both of my parents are wizards so I'm used to all this."

Draco looked so sad that I didn't know what to do. I was so used to having and knowing about wizards that I barely thought about it anymore. I had no clue what was going on in his head.

"We're home," I said softly.

When Draco looked up and stared at me. I offered him a soft smile and waited for him to follow me into the house. Since Draco was hit with such big news I decided that he would need a little more time to think so I was going to leave him in his room to think.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little late, but I hope I did well on it. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, this is your room Draco," Hermione said opening a door, "Umm…If you want I can go get a house elf to help you design your room."

"Sure," I said looking at the room.

The room was huge. When I lived with that man I barely had enough room for a mattress in my room. I knew that the house that I grew up in would fit in this single room. This family must be one of the richest in the world.

As I stared at the room I saw that it was bright and open. It wasn't that I didn't like how it was, but I just didn't feel like I was a bright person. I had never had a real room that I could call my own so I wanted to do what I could never do before.

I could imagine the way that I could make the room. I hoped that I would be able to do what I always wanted to do to the room, but I knew that there were some things I could never do.

"Hello Kiki," Hermione said making me jump.

"Mistress Hermione," a short long eared person said appearing out of nowhere.

My eyes grew wide as I watched the little creature listen to Hermione. I wanted to know what this creature was, but I didn't want to ask and sound stupid for not knowing about something that seems like everyone knew.

"Draco," Hermione said waving her hand in front of my face, "This is Kiki, she'll be helping you with your room."

"Hello Master Draco," Kiki said bowing at me.

"Hi?" I said confused.

"Oh," Hermione said laughing, "I forgot you didn't know what Kiki was. Kiki is a house elf. She works for my family and will do whatever you want her to do. Just tell her how you want it and she'll do it."

"Okay," I said nodding.

Hermione stood there for awhile and waited for me to say something. I wanted to tell Kiki how I wanted my room, but I didn't really want Hermione to know what I was going to do to the room.

After a few minutes of us all just standing there Hermione nodded and left the room. I waited a little while longer to make sure that Hermione was completely gone before looking at Kiki.

"Kiki," I said biting my lip, "If I showed you a drawing would you make the room look like it?"

"Kiki can do it Master Draco," Kiki said nodding quickly.

"Thanks," I said handing her the drawing.

Kiki smiled widely and started disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stared at the place she was standing for awhile longer before hearing my stomach growl. Even though I was alone I felt myself blush.

"Would you like Kiki to get you food, Master Draco?" Kiki asked stopping in front of me.

"Please don't call me that," I said sighing, "Just Draco."

"Draco," she said nodding, "Food?"

"Can you just tell me where the kitchen is?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I'll show you," she said opening the door.

Kiki walked me through the house and told me what each room was. I was nervous walking through the house, but I was glad we didn't run into anyone else that was here.

Once we were in the kitchen Kiki bowed her head and left me alone in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and started to make myself some food. Since the man I stayed with didn't let me eat often I barely made any food.

I had made a small sandwich with some ham and mustard I found. As I stood there eating I found myself afraid that someone would walk in and yell at me for eating their food.

When I was done eating I quickly washed all of the dishes and went back up to the bedroom. I know that Hermione said that it was my bedroom now, but it was too much to believe that I had a bedroom of my own in this house.

Opening the door I saw that the room was exactly like I had drawn. My eyes went wide one last time as I saw how beautiful it looked. I walked over to the bed and gently touched the black beddings.

The room was dark and the only light was from little lamps placed in each corner of the room. There was a black couch placed near a lamp facing a corner. Next to the couch was a bookcase that was completely empty.

All of the walls were black with soft swirls of dark purple painted throughout them. On one side of the room was a completely black bed with black bedding and on the other side was a dark purple desk with nothing on it.

"Kiki did the bathroom too," Kiki said from behind me.

I whipped around and saw that there was a door behind Kiki. Nodding my head I walked into the bathroom and gasped slightly. The room was similar to the bedroom, but this was dark purple with black accents.

"Thank you," I said softly, "It's perfect."

Looking back at the door way I saw that Kiki was gone. I sighed softly and placed my bag on the desk. I started to take the things out of my bag. I finally had a place to put my things without thinking.

There wasn't that many things I had in my bag, but I needed to make sure I had everything. I pulled out a sketch book and placed it on the couch. Then I pulled out the other outfit I had.

The pants and shirt were full of holes and covered in dirt, but it was the best I had. I had these clothes for a few years so it wasn't surprising that they were almost already destroyed completely.

Then I pulled out a book and let out a sigh. I had found this book years ago in the living room of the house I lived in. The book wasn't really a good book, but it was the first book I had ever read so I kept it with me at all times.

As I got everything out I placed the book and sketch book on the desk and brought the clothes in with me to the bathroom. I hadn't had a shower in a few days so I decided to take one now.

While I was in the shower I thought about how long I was going to be here. I had no clue what Hermione really wanted to do with me. I knew that it was possible that I had walked into a trap, but I needed a place to stay for awhile.

I had to find a way to see what these people wanted. Since living at the old house I learned that people aren't nice for no reason. These people had to have a reason and I needed to find the reason out.

I could couldn't trust anyone even if I wanted to. If I wanted to trust anyone they would have to earn the trust. At least I hoped that I could trust someone. After everything that has happened over the past few days I had no clue if I could trust anymore.

Climbing out of the shower I slipped on my clothes and went to the bed. I touched the bedding one last time before getting into the bed and curling up in a ball. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me and I lull me into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Chapter Five! I own nothing! Enjoy!!

* * *

"Hello Hermione," Mom said when I walked into the library.

"Hello," I said sitting next to her.

"What is wrong?" she asked curiously.

With a sigh I explained the whole situation to Mom. She put in a few comments here and there, but mostly she listened to my talking. Then I told her Draco's name. I saw her freeze just as Father had.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I need to speak to your father," Mom said standing up and leaving the room.

I wanted to follow her, but I knew that there was no use. The two of them were keeping something from me, and I hated when they did that. Looking at the clock I saw that it had been hours since I had left Draco in his room.

Shrugging I started to walk to Draco's room and think about what happened to Draco. He never did tell me what happened to him with his family before he ended up in the alley way.

"Mistress Hermione," Kiki said appearing in front of me.

"Hey Kiki," I said smiling, "Is Draco okay?"

"Draco has showered and is now sleeping," she said quickly, "Nightmares seem to plague his dreams."

"I am going to go check on him," I said running to his room.

When I got to his room I gently opened the door and listened to Draco whimper. Walking into the room silently I sat on the bed and decided whether or not to wake Draco from his nightmare.

"Draco," I asked shaking him awake.

"Please," Draco said his eyes fluttering open.

"Draco, it' s Hermione," I said shaking him once again.

"Hello," he said staring at me.

"Sorry," I said looking away, "I came to talk to you. I was going to leave when I saw you were sleeping, but it sounding like you were having a nightmare."

"It's fine," he said sitting up.

"Those clothes are filthy," I said looking at his shirt, "Why didn't you put on clean clothes after your shower?"

"These are my clean clothes," he said blushing.

"Oh," I said softly, "We'll get you new clothes soon."

"Thank you," he said nodding.

I wanted to keep Draco talking, but I knew that he had enough talking for one day. By looking around the room I could see that Draco wasn't really a happy-go-lucky person.

"Hermione and Draco," Father said walking into the room with Mom, "We have something we have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"First we need to do a small spell," Mom said smiling.

Mom pulled out her wand and pointed it at me and then Draco. I knew that it was like to have a spell done on me so I didn't fight the feeling of it. Draco, on the other hand, took a deep breath when the spell hit him.

"It's true," Father whispered when both Draco and I glowed a deep purple color.

"What's true?" I asked confused.

"When I was pregnant with you Hermione I found out that I had not one child inside of me, but two," Mom said calmly, "But when you and your twin were four there was a terrible accident and your twin was separated from your father and you. We spent years searching for your twin and we could never find him."

"Until now," Father said looking at Draco.

"What was that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Hermione, Draco," he said taking a deep breath, "You two are brother and sister, twins."

"No," I said standing up, "You're lying."

"I'm not," he said shaking his head, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but…"

"No," I yelled angrily, "He is not my brother. He's just a random boy we found in an alley way."

"He's your brother," Mom said sadly.

"No," I said walking to the door.

"Hermione," Draco said staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into his eyes before running to my room and locking the door.

Draco was my brother, my twin. I had known there was something about Draco that I knew, but I didn't know it was going to be this big. I was supposed to just open my arms and welcome him.

I knew it wouldn't be that hard considering I was willing to do that in the first place, but that was just when I thought he was some runaway living on the streets. Now I knew that he was my brother.

Knowing that little piece of information made everything different. My parents should have told me that I had a brother. I guessed I couldn't really blame them for not telling me though.

There was something else they weren't telling me. The story was only half told and I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to hear the rest of it. There was so much to think about.

I had decided that I was going to think about what was going to happen. Things were going to change drastically. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to. Once school started I knew that I would have a few more people to talk to.

"Hermione," Father said knocking on my door, "Please come down for dinner."

"No," I said firmly, "I'm sorry Daddy, but I need to think about everything you said."

"Alright," he said sighing, "Draco and I will be shopping tomorrow for some things for him. I hope you will be joining us."

"Goodnight Daddy," I said in a whisper.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," he said sadly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said hoping to make him feel better.

I didn't want to make Father sad, but I needed to know what I was going to do in this situation before I faced anyone. If I waited a little while longer to just process all of this information everything would be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I hope you enjoy! Enjoy!! I own nothing!

* * *

"Draco," Hermione's father…My father…said slowly.

"What happened?" I said not looking at him, "How did I get separated?"

"Narcissa," he said looking at his wife, "Can you tell him what happened while I talk to Hermione?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

Lucius stood up and walked out of the room quietly. Once he was out of the room Narcissa started to tell me about the accident. I was shocked to hear what happened, and I could tell that she was telling the truth.

When I looked back up at her I saw that she had tears flowing freely down her face. Quietly I stood up and touched her shoulder gently. She looked up at me and hugged me.

I made a soft shhing noise and rubbed her back. I knew that she was happy about finding me, but I hated when people cried. Every time I saw people cry I saw what happened to me when I cried. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt like I was.

Narcissa stood up quickly and pulled me into a full hug. I felt myself tense before taking deep breaths and hugging her back. I was sure that I was going to have to keep holding her for awhile.

After a few moments of her hugging me my whole body started to shake. I wasn't used to being touched and it was freaking me out. Narcissa must have noticed because she let me go.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said softly.

"Don't worry about it," I said shrugging.

"Draco," Lucius said walking into the room, "Why don't you go to sleep? The four of us will go get your school supplies and anything else you need."

"I don't need anything else," I said softly, "This is much more then I had before."

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said sadly, "You still are going to need more, and what about the things you want?"

"I don't really want anything," I lied with a shrug.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Lucius said touching Narcissa's shoulder gently, "Come dear, Draco needs his sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco," Narcissa said leaving the room.

"Night," I said as they left.

When they were gone I shut the door and locked it before going over to the desk. Picking up my notebook sat down on the couch and flipped to a new page. I started to draw myself reading a book with books surrounding me and headphones around my neck.

Each book had a name on it. All the books were ones that I had read and wanted to read again. Books always seemed to call to me So I normally had at least three or four books to read.

The music that was coming through the headphones was one of my favorite bands. I had never owned any of their cds, but I had heard them on the television when I was home alone.

As I drew myself I was wearing black trousers and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. I loved the color purple. Any purple really. It was my favorite color and I didn't remember a time when it wasn't.

The background of the picture was the wall of the bedroom with the carpet showing through. In the picture I saw that it looked exactly like it would if I was really doing this.

Drawing always allowed me to clear my mind and calm me down. I loved drawing. For the longest time it was the only thing that I had to keep me sane. I had notebooks full of all different drawings.

Most of my drawings were dark, but truthful. The whole idea of what I draw being something so fake and vain made me cringe. I wanted what I drew to mean something even if it only meant something to me.

The notebooks that I had full of drawings had been destroyed by the man that I lived with when he found them. It broke my heart when I saw that. I loved those drawings more than anything.

I watched as the man ripped apart my drawings and burnt them. He kept yelling and telling me how stupid and ugly the drawings were. There were few things in the world that I had held dear to me.

Hearing him telling me how poor my drawings were, something I had worked so hard to do, had hurt me a lot. For awhile I had quit drawing because I took what he said to heart.

After a few weeks of not drawing I couldn't stand it. I loved drawing so much that it felt like it was physically hurting me to not draw. Two weeks since the last time I drew I picked up a pencil again.

This time I kept the drawings hidden from everyone. Every night before I went to sleep I would draw a picture. Most of the pictures were small and could fit on one piece of paper.

I didn't draw big elaborate pictures unless I had something big on my mind. There were only two big pictures I had drawn since that day. One of them was after that man had beaten me so badly that I could barely move.

The picture was so detailed that when I had looked at it I could feel him hurting me and it made me flinch. The other big picture was when I saw the sky. I felt so close to the night sky that I wanted to be there with the stars.

Once I was done with the picture I just stared at the old pictures I drew. While staring at the pictures I felt my eyes start to drop. I wanted to let sleep in so badly that I didn't even more to the bed.

I let myself be consumed by the sleep and hoped that I was going to wake up and be here instead of at that mans house. For the first time I felt like someone cared for me and I wanted to keep that with me for as long as I could.

As I fell into a deep sleep I realized that I had a lot I had to catch up on. All of the things that I had seen and done in the past had not given me a step to show what I really wanted in a family and in friends. I was just happy I was going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Hermione," Mom said when I walked down into the kitchen, "You should be getting dressed. Draco and your father are almost ready to leave."

"Have they said where we're going?" I asked grabbed a pastry from the counter.

"Some muggle shops then to Diagon Alley," she said placing milk in front of me.

"Cool," I said chugging the drink, "I'll go get dressed then."

"Please be ready soon," she said calmly, "You know how your father is when he's kept waiting."

"I know," I said giggling.

I run up the stairs back into my room and went to my closet. I had decided that my parents had lied to me. There was no way that Draco was my brother, let alone my twin. I had no clue why they lied, but they must have.

Changing into a red sundress I slipped on some sandals and brushed my hair out. I was never one to really care about image, but I did like to at least look nice. I was a Malfoy after all.

When I was done brushing my hair I walked back downstairs and saw Draco sitting on the floor near the door. I smiled widely and skipped over to him. Draco simply looked up at me and nodded his head before looking back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I'm just waiting for you guys to kick me out," Draco said shrugging.

"We're not going to kick you out," I said hugging him only to have him jump away from me.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head, "Not a fan of touching."

"It's fine," I said happily, "So, I heard we're going shopping in the muggle world."

"Yeah," he said stuffing his hands into his worn hoodie, "Lucius said that he'll buy me whatever I want."

"That's awesome," I said grinning.

"Not really," he said hitching the backpack he wore up his shoulder, "I mean…I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste," Dad said from behind me, "Draco, I want to buy you things. I have so many years to catch up on."

"No you don't," Draco said sighing.

"Please," I said pouting, "Let us take care of you."

"Okay," he said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Yay," I said jumping, "Okay, where first?"

"To get clothes," Dad said walking out of the front door, "Draco, your clothes look worse then the rags our House Elves use."

"Sorry," Draco muttered under his breath.

I smiled sadly when I realized that Draco wasn't really used to this. He had no one for a long time and being abused couldn't have made things better. As we walked to the car Dad tried to get Draco to pick a place to go.

When Draco didn't answer Dad just told the driver to go to the mall. I had never been to a muggle mall so I hoped that it would be fun. Draco looked at me like he hadn't been to a mall either.

Watching Draco stare out the window as we traveled to the mall made me sad. He was so sweet and selfless to us that I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. I hated the thought of him being hurt at all.

We walked around the mall for awhile without saying anything. So many things had caught my eyes, but this was about Draco not me. Although Draco never said one thing about any place we passed.

Then I noticed Draco's eyes lingering at one store. Looking over at the store I saw that it was full of dark colors, but it seemed to have a presence that made you want to go in there.

Pointing to the shop I saw Draco's eyes widen slightly. Dad looked like he was going to say no, but he must have seen Draco's eyes too. With a nod of his head the three of us walked into the store.

"Hello I'm Jeremy, do you need any help looking for anything?" an employee said walking up to us.

"No," Dad said calmly, "We're just looking."

"Okay," Jeremy said smiling, "Just ask if you need help."

"Thank you," Dad said shortly.

I could tell that Dad didn't like this store, but Draco seemed to love it. Draco's eyes scanned the entire place as we walked to the back. It seemed like Draco wanted to run around and take what he could, but he didn't touch a single thing.

"Come on Draco," I said softly, "Let's go look for clothes for you."

Draco nodded his head instead of answering me. It was weird, but it felt like I knew what he wanted to say. We decided to walk to the pants first. It seemed like it was going to be the easiest.

Jeremy, the employee, was standing right next to us putting items on the shelf. He looked over at us and smiled softly before going back to work. I looked over at Draco and saw a blush had appeared on his face.

Smiling I shook my head and pulled out pair of pants. The pants were black trousers with dark and light purple strips running down them. Since Draco was so small I got the smallest pair.

I kept pulling out clothes like this until we had at least twenty pairs of pants. Most were very simple, but there was one with chains and lilac purple stitching on it. Draco hadn't pulled any pants off the shelf, but I knew he liked the ones I found.

Next we went to shirts. By now Draco had loosed up a bit. As I pulled out a few shirts he did the same. We had two shirts for every pair of pants we found. Draco had a small smile on his face as we shopped together.

I was so happy that I didn't even realize how much time we were taking. Dad came up to us a little while later. We had been looking at shoes when he came. He explained that we were going to have to leave soon if we wanted to go anywhere else.

With a nod my head Draco and I placed the items we were buying on the counter in front of Jeremy. Draco again had a blush on his face. I smiled widely when I noticed it was because of Jeremy.

"You like him," I whispered in his ear.

Draco's blush grew darker and I giggled softly. Jeremy smiled confused, but handed us the bags. I knew that Jeremy was a lot older than us, but it was nice seeing Draco blush like that.

"Okay Draco," Dad said when we left the store, "Next pick a place to get anything else you want. I will take the bags to the car and meet you there."

Draco nodded his head and looked around the mall one more time. He gently touched my hand and pointed to a music store. Grinning I started to walk over there with him. Maybe Draco was getting out of his shell a little.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Get what you like Draco," Lucius said to me.

I looked around the store and walked over to the cd collections. Arts of any sorts have always been the thing that helped me the most. I always thought that it was the best way for me to deal with things.

The music and cds were drawing my attention to the whole store. I wanted to grab all the cds that I saw, but I didn't want to seem selfish. I picked up one cd and bit my lip deciding whether to ask for it or not.

"Draco," Lucius said from behind me, "Grab whatever you want. It's fine to want something."

Nodding my head I picked up a few more cds and looked up at him. He nodded his head and handed me a basket. Taking a deep breath I started to go around the store and put more in the basket.

Hermione ran up to me and started to talk to me about the cds and posters she saw. I nodded my head and listened to how she was loving everything she was seeing. With a smile I walked over to Lucius and waited.

"Are you both done?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Yeah," Hermione said grinning, "This place is so much fun."

"Is there anything else you want Draco?" he asked paying for the cds.

"Books," I said in a near whisper.

"Okay," he said nodding, "Let's go to the book store."

We walked to the book store and my eyes grew wide. It was amazing the amount of books they had. I started to look through all of the books and grabbed a few select few. I loved to read and I knew that I wanted to read all of these books.

"Here you go Draco," Hermione said placing even more books in front of me, "I thought you'd like these."

"Thanks," I said before my stomach started to growl.

"It's time for lunch," Lucius said helping pick up all the books, "What would you like to eat?"

"Pasta," Hermione said instantly, "What about you Draco?"

"Whatever you want," I said softly.

"Draco," she said sighing, "Do you really want pasta?"

"Yeah," I said crossing my arms.

"Okay," she said smiling, "Then let's go get food."

"Alright," Lucius said nodding his head.

As we walked back to the car I couldn't help but think about all the stuff I had gotten today. I had never owned this much stuff before. Having all of this stuff made me confused.

I never was one to care a lot about material objects. Now that I had them I wondered if things were going to change at all. I might have hated everything that happened to be before, but at least I knew what I stood for.

The man that I lived with taught me one thing that I always thought was good to know. He had taught me that the objects around us meant basically nothing. So, why was I loving having all these things bought me for?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked touching my shoulder gently.

"I don't need all these things," I said with a sigh.

"But you want them," she said shaking her head, "That's what matters right now."

"I know," I said biting my lip.

"Draco," she said smiling, "Just have fun. No one is going to get mad at you for it."

"I guess," I said smiling back slight.

"Don't worry Draco," she said calmly, "Having things doesn't make you a new person."

"Yeah," I said in a whisper.

The car finally stopped and I climbed out. We walked into the restaurant and sat down at the table. A waitress came and took our order. I didn't get a lot of food because I knew that if I ate too much I would get sick.

Hermione told me about all these different things she had found out about the school we were going to be going to. I loved the idea about the school. It should be like a place to find friends.

I never had friends before and now I had a family. Although Hermione didn't think of me as family. Out of this whole situation I was thinking of myself. I should be thinking about Hermione also.

She just found out that she had a brother, a twin brother. Things for her must have been totally different also. Finding out that you had a brother must have been different from my situation.

Things must have been worse then what I thought. My sister didn't believe I was related to her. I was glad she wasn't pushing me away, but I wished I could have her as my sister. I just wanted my family to want me.

I had felt alone throughout my whole life and now I had a family to myself and it didn't seem like they wanted me. To me it was like they just had me here because they felt they had to.

When I was younger I would always wish and plea to have a new family and now I found out I did. I found my family. Now, I sort of wished I didn't met them at all. It wasn't because I wasn't happy but because they weren't happy.

Being with my family was making them sad and I didn't want to hurt these people. What was I supposed to do now? I could try my best to get them to want me. I just needed to figure out how to do that.

My family was the one thing that I wanted right now. I have wanted a family since I could remember. For a few years I had dreams about meeting a new family. I guess we should watch what we wish for.

Nothing in my mind could make things better. Hermione was sad that I was here and she was covering it up by being helpful and nice. She was being so nice that I was starting to feel guilty for being here. I wish I could make them happy.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione," Dad said into my ear, "When you're at Hogwarts I want you to watch Draco. He's going to need your help."

"Of course," I said nodding.

Dad nodded his head back and stood up. Draco instantly got up and started to follow Dad. Something horrible had happened to Draco before I found him in that alley two days ago.

I wanted to learn more about Draco, but every time I looked into his eyes I saw that he was sad. Seeing him look so sad was making me sad. I didn't understand, but I seemed to be connected to Draco.

Dad's voice ran through my head saying that Draco was my twin. I shook my head and sighed. Draco wasn't my twin. Draco was just some guy I found in an alley that I wanted to take care of.

No matter what anyone said I didn't believe that I was related to Draco in any way. Him and I had nothing in common. If he was my brother he would talk more. The only thing both of us did was read.

The rest of the day was spent getting Draco and I the things we needed for school. When it came to getting animals I ran over and got a cat that I loved. Draco, on the other hand, got an owl.

The owl that he got, naming him Mitchell, was a silverfish blue color with specks of black on his wings. I had to admit the owl was amazingly beautiful. Draco seemed to love the owl.

Draco refused to put Mitchell in his cage and let him rest on his left shoulder the whole time. I heard the store owner tell Dad that Mitchell had never reacted that way to another person before.

Mitchell seemed to love Draco though. I smiled in happiness because even though Mitchell was an owl it seemed that Draco had something he cared a lot about. Although Mitchell did seem weary of Dad and I.

As I watched Draco and Mitchell I realized how much the two seemed to have in common. Mitchell had the same look on his face that Draco usually had. Draco had been getting less tense around us, but I could still tell he wasn't sure if he should be there.

Once we were done shopping Dad had all of us climb into the car and drive to the Malfoy Manor. I wanted to have a conversation with Draco, but when I looked over he was asleep.

The car came to a stop a little while later and Draco was still fast asleep. I tapped Dad's shoulder and showed him that Draco wasn't going to follow us. Dad seemed a little confused on what to do.

"Draco," Dad said touching Draco's shoulder, "Wake up son."

Hearing Dad say that made me stand up and quickly leave. Draco was not his son. I had no clue why they were making up this lie, but it was really getting on my nerves. How could they make this up?

"Hello Hermione," Mom said smiling at me, "Where's Draco and your father?"

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Why what Hunny?" she asked confused.

"Why are you and Dad making up this lie about Draco being my brother?" I asked angrily, "How could you do that to me?"

"We're not lying," she said shaking her head.

"You have to be lying," I said throwing my arms up, "There's no way Draco is my twin brother."

"Hermione," she said trying to get me to stop.

"Him and I have nothing in common," I said not listening to her, "Were you planning this or something?"

"Hunny," she said trying again.

"Did you just wait for me to find a random guy in the alley and make up this story?" I said glaring at her, "Why would you two do that to me?"

"Hermione," Dad said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Draco and Dad standing there. Draco looked even sadder then normal and from this angle it sort of looked like he was going to cry. I had never expressed my feelings of him not being my brother in front of him before.

I felt horrible for saying those things in front of him. Before I could say anything else to him he picked up the bags of items and went upstairs. Mom and Dad both looked at me with disappointment.

"Hermione," Mom said sadly, "You really hurt Draco."

"I know you don't want to hear that Draco is your brother, but he is," Dad said calmly, "I wouldn't have said anything unless I was sure."

"And how are you sure?" I asked quickly, "How do you know he's my brother?"

"A spell," Mom said resting a hand on my shoulder, "We did a spell the first night that Draco was here."

"He is your brother," Dad said carding his hand through my hair, "You have to accept that."

"No I don't," I said pulling away from both of them, "Draco is not my brother."

"Hermione," Mom said slowly.

"No," I yelled running up to my room.

"Hermione," Dad yelled after me.

I quickly got to my room and locked the door. This was getting ridicules. Draco was not my brother and they were just making fools of themselves for even suggesting that.

I figured out that they were lying and they still wouldn't let up. There was no way that I was going to believe them any time soon. Yeah, I liked Draco, but he was not my brother.

While in my bedroom I threw myself on my bed and buried my head in my pillows. My head was starting to throb since this whole thing happened. I was so tired. Draco was hurt when I found him and I just wanted to get him better.

I would never regret finding Draco, but I was angry that I found him at the same time. Why did it seem that every time I did something nice something happened right back to me?

I just wanted my life back. The life that I had before I had met Draco. Draco was a good person, but I wanted my life back now. A life without all of this drama would be the best thing for me. A life that I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," Lucius said knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

Lucius walked in and looked over the room for me. I was sitting at the table drawing. I had yet to change into my new clothes, but I knew that I was going to Hogwarts tomorrow so I was completely packed.

When I ran upstairs with my new items I started to pack up in hopes of getting my mind off of the fact that Hermione hated me. She told her mom that they were lying about me being family.

I didn't think I was that bad to be around. I just wanted to be alone for awhile. Hermione hated me and she didn't even know me. Was she judging me before she knew me or because they thought I was her long lost brother?

"What are you doing awake?" Lucius asked walking in.

"Drawing," I said moving my notebook slightly.

"Can I see?" he asked moving closer to me.

"Sure," I said drawing one last line and handing the notebook over, "It's not done."

"It's great," he said in wonder.

"Not really," I said shrugging, "It's just Mitchell."

"Wow," he said handing it back to me, "It really is amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"You should take a shower and go to bed," he said calmly, "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay," I said resuming my drawing.

"Goodnight," he said placing a kiss to my forehead.

I moved my eyes so that I was watching him and he couldn't tell. My hair was covering my eyes for the most part. It seemed like he really cared about me even though he just met me.

Hermione was a totally different story. She seemed to hate me no matter what I did. No matter how hard I tried she just seemed to regret ever finding me in that alley when she did.

Shaking my head I went back to my drawing. The drawing wasn't that good, but I had decided to draw the things that I had recently gotten. Mitchell was a good owl even though I just got him.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out why Mitchell was so close to me. Oh well, I liked Mitchell and that's all I cared about. I had to finish this drawing before I went to sleep.

The drawing was almost finished and I knew it wouldn't be that long. The lights started to fade as my eyes dropped. I was planning on taking a shower, but the drawing had brought me in too much.

I fell asleep drawing the picture. My dreams were plagued between the man I used to live with and Hermione yelling at me that I was a no one to him at all. I awoke around two o'clock.

I looked around the room and noticed that all the lights had turned off. Standing up I closed my notebook and walked into the bathroom and stripped. I was stumbling through out my shower, but I knew I needed one.

When I was done with my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the bedroom. I had luckily left a pair of boxers and pajama pants on the bed for after the shower.

I quickly got changed and tried to get all the water out of my hair. When I couldn't get anymore out I flopped on the bed and reached into the dresser next to me. I had gotten an MP3 while we were out shopping today.

I had downloaded a few cds that I thought I might like, but had never heard any of the songs. Putting the headphones in my ears I listened to the music play as my eyes started to droop once again.

Falling asleep listening to one of the cds I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow could either be really good or really bad. I just didn't know which one yet.

"Draco," someone said shaking me awake.

My eyes blinked open and I saw Hermione standing up over me. I felt my eyes grow wide, but she just smiled at me and told me that we were going to be leaving soon and to be down stairs in a little bit.

I nodded my head and waited for her to leave before getting up and getting dressed. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Hermione, Lucius, and Narcissa were waiting for me by the door.

Grabbing my bags I quickly came down and walked to the door. Without a word we all climbed in the car and drove off. For a good few minutes no one said anything I decided to put my MP3 player on and start to draw once more.

I saw Hermione and Lucius talking but I didn't want to hear what they were saying so I kept my headphones in. There was nothing they could say that made me feel any different then I did. I just wanted it to me quiet for awhile.

Once the car stopped I climbed out but didn't take the headphones out. A beat pulsed through the headphones and my body. I couldn't remember the band that was playing, but I was loving them.

I watched as Hermione disappeared in a wall. I shrugged and did what I saw her do. On the other side I saw a lot of people and a train waiting. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I didn't. I didn't want to sound stupid.

Hermione said good bye to her…our…her family and walk back over to me. She grabbed my hand and lead me into the train. I didn't know what to do so I decided to just let her pull me away. What could go wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione," Draco said after we were in a compartment for awhile.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"What do you know about Hogwarts?" he asked never looking at me.

"A lot," I said nodding, "My parents told me a lot about the school for as long as I could remember."

"Will you tell me what it's like?" he asked slowly.

"Sure," I said smiling.

It hurt me that Draco refused to look at me, but I guess I understood it. Draco didn't really know me and it seemed like he was afraid of everyone for the most part. I wanted Draco to like me.

I wasn't being the most welcoming person though. Yesterday he heard what I said that hurt him. When I woke up I wasn't sure whether I was going to talk to him about it or not.

Now that I'm looking at Draco though I can see how much it is hurting him. It wasn't that he wouldn't make a good brother I just didn't like them lying to me about him being mine.

Draco was a good person, or at least I thought he was. I didn't know Draco at all. Well, that's not true. I knew he was being abused and I knew that he could draw like no one else could.

I needed to get to know Draco, but with how I've been treating him for the past few days that I've known him I haven't been very nice. Maybe I need to talk to Draco and tell him what is going on.

I didn't want Draco to hate me just because I couldn't explain to him what I was feeling when I heard my family say I had a brother, a twin brother. I knew things were going to change if it was true.

Change was something that I wasn't really fond of. I knew what I was and I knew my family. Those things were never supposed to change at all. I wanted to keep that the same.

My parents were the one thing in my life that had been a constant and for them to tell me that I was a twin scared me. If they lost my twin brother then it was possible that they could have lost me.

I didn't want to think about what could have happened if they had really lost my brother. My parents were amazing and to have them lose something that was so important was scary.

As I continued to tell Draco all I knew about Hogwarts I noticed that neither of us had changed into our robes. I wanted to mention that, but Draco looked so peaceful staring out the window listening to me.

To me it seemed like Draco liked to hear people speak, but rarely spoke himself. I didn't know if that was because of the man that abused him or he was born that way. I wanted to have a real conversation with Draco though.

When the sun had set I told Draco that we had to change into our robes. Draco simply nodded and left the compartment for me to change. I changed quickly and switched places with Draco so he could change.

Once both of us were changed we sat in the compartment and I told Draco about the different houses. To me the houses didn't really matter, but I knew Draco would need to know.

We had been in the compartment for a few hours and Draco hadn't spoken again or even looked about me. It hurt me to know that I hurt him so much. I wanted to fix this I just didn't know how.

The train stopped and we climbed out of the compartment and went to the boats that took us to the castle. Draco watched the castle the whole time and it looked like he wished he could draw it.

After we got to the castle we wanted with the rest of the first years to get sorted. When Draco's name came up I took note that he didn't look up at anyone, but he didn't look nervous either.

"Ravenclaw," Sorting Hat yelled after a moment of thinking.

I clapped and watched Draco sit down at the table. A few people said something to him, but I don't know if he heard them. He looked so alone sitting at that table though he was surrounded by people.

A while later it was my turn. I tried to look as indifferent as Draco, but I was very nervous. I wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw so badly, though I didn't really understand way.

'A Malfoy,' Sorting Hat said in my mind, 'And a smart one at that. Not used to not getting your way though. I know the perfect house for you.'

For a second I prayed that I would be put in Ravenclaw with Draco. I wanted to get to know him and earn his trust. To do that I needed to be in the same house as him though.

"Ravenclaw," Sorting Hat yelled loudly.

I grinned happily and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table. I sat next to Draco, but he didn't show me he knew I was there. Sadness filled me until I felt a hand touch mine gently. Draco's hand was resting on mine. He was happy I was next to him so I was very happy.

What else was I supposed to do? I was just happy to have a chance to talk to Draco once again. I needed to prove to him that I deserved to talk to him, and that I didn't mean to be rude.

Maybe if I explained where was coming from he would understand why I was so angry at my parents. I wanted him to understand what I was talking about before he got hurt worse. I needed him to understand.

After we were done eating I would try to talk to him. I needed to figure out what I was going to say still. Things had to be easy when we talked. I also knew I had to do this before we got serious into the school year. That left tonight to talk. I hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," Hermione said when we were done eating, "Umm…I think we need to talk."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I know you don't want me here. It's fine."

"No it's not," she said sighing, "It's just that I'm afraid of what could happen to me. I mean they say that you're my brother and I just met you. They lost you."

"I know," I said calmly.

"Draco," she said sadly.

"Don't," I said softly, "Forget it."

Hermione looked at me with a sad face and I hated it. I touched her hand gently and looked away. I wanted her to know that I didn't blame her even though I was hurt by what she said.

There was nothing I wanted more then for Hermione to be happy that I was her brother, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I sighed and watched as a person came around the table handing people papers.

When I got the paper I saw that it was saying where our classes would be. I looked at the classes and saw that tomorrow that I had two potions and transfiguration in the morning.

"What do you have tomorrow?" Hermione asked curiously.

Instead of asking I just handed her my schedule. I had talked a lot today and I decided that I wouldn't talk today unless I had to. It seemed like I wasn't saying anything that could help us.

Hermione told me that we had all of the same classes together and I was happy. Maybe I could get her to agree to being my sister. There had to be a way to convince her of the truth.

She handed m my schedule back and stood up. We started to follow a person saying they would show us where we were going to be staying for our time here. I wondered how far we were walking.

I remembered Hermione telling me all about the different things about Hogwarts and the houses and I thought it was sort of ridiculous, but oh well. I just followed the people quietly.

We walked around the castle for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a painting and saying a password. We were informed to not tell anyone outside of our house the password.

The Common Room was split into two rooms. One room was for the boys and one for the girls. There was nothing really big about the room. I did love that there were books everywhere though.

The prefect told us that we were supposed to be in this place by nine o'clock everyday and not to go out until five o'clock the next morning. The rooms were separated depending on the years we were in.

Looking around the room I fell in love with the amount of books. Everyone started to leave and go up to their rooms. I walked over to the books and started to read the titles.

"Like them?" someone asked making me jump, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said blushing, "Umm…Yeah, I love books."

"Me too," he said smiling.

"Can we read them?" I asked softly.

"Of course," he said confused, "You're not allowed to take them out of the House though. Take them up to your room though. You just need to bring them back when you're done. Also, sign that notebook right there and put the name of the book. Everything will be fine if you do that."

"Great," I said touching one of the books.

"Have fun," the guy said waving, "By the way. I'm Tony."

"Draco," I said nodding.

"Nice to meet you," he said before leaving.

"You too," I said to myself.

Great, now I had a crush on a random guy and I had no one to talk to about it. At least when I lived with that man I never had a crush on anyone, but that's because I didn't leave the house.

"Draco," Hermione said walking up to me, "Who was that?"

"Tony," I said biting my lip.

"You like him," she said grinning.

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"Come on Draco," she said sadly, "I know you were hurt by what I said, but can we just get past that?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Okay."

"So, talk to me," she said smirking.

"Well," I said taking a deep breath, "I guess I sort of have a crush on him."

"Good choice," she said laughing.

For the rest of the night Hermione and I softly talked about the people we had a crush on. Hermione was surprised about how few people I had ever had a crush on. She didn't have a lot herself, but she had more then me.

It felt really good to just sit there and talk to Hermione without thinking about what was going on. I was right though. There was something I could do to get Hermione to like me. And I just did it.

I hoped that over the next few years that we were going to be together that it was going to get a lot better. For me I just hoped that the two of us could be really good friends.

Then I remembered that I might be staying at her house for a few more years. I hoped the we would be able to get along really well. I was glad that she had said what she did and that we were getting along now. It was going to be great. I hoped.

"We should go to bed," Hermione said yawning.

"Yeah," I said though I wasn't tired.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said standing up.

"Okay," I said nodding.

"Night Draco," she said leaving.

"Bye," I said softly.

I walked up to the books and took one down. I signed off on the book and went up to my room. There was three other guys in there, but they were all asleep. I slipped into the only bed that was left and closed the curtains.

It sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun just reading until I fell asleep like I used to. I flipped on a light and started to read. Reading was something that I did all the time. And like normal, I fell asleep reading.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. Remember me saying that this was jessirose85 idea? Well, you should go check out her stuff! It's totally awesome! Seriously, check it out. I think this is the finally chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! See you in my other stories! Bye and thanks to all that read! Enjoy!!

* * *

"Hello Hermione," Draco said when I sat next to him.

"Hey," I said grinning, "Did you sleep well?"

Draco nodded his head and pushed his plate away. I shrugged and finished eating the food I wanted. I continued to talk to Draco about random things. I knew I was going to be the only one talking, but that didn't matter much.

We finished eating and went to our first class. The classes seemed to be separated by houses. For the first few classes everything was pretty easy. Draco and I both were having fun.

During lunch we got food quickly and went for a walk. This time Draco talked a little more. I don't know why but he always talked more when it was just the two of us alone.

For awhile we just looked around at things around the ground, but then we found our way near the forest. I wanted to know what was in there, but Draco didn't think it was a good idea.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. It didn't take long before Draco was walking next to me again. I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone to do this. He cared too much.

I remembered that we were told not to come this far away from the school, but nothing really bad could happen. School was supposed to be a safe place. Anyway, I was curious.

We walked into the forest and saw nothing. I expected us to be caught by spiders by now, but there was nothing there at all. I was about to say that we should go back when I saw something.

"Did you see that?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Come on."

"Hermione," Draco said quickly.

"What's the worse that can happen?" I said turning to face him.

Before anything else was said I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw a giant man. Letting out a scream I tried to move my feet to run, but they wouldn't listen to me and move.

The man was stepping closer and closer to me then I was next to Draco. I looked at Draco and saw him with wide eyes, but no wand. He quickly shook his head and grabbed my hand before running.

We ran for awhile until we were back in the school. Looking around I saw people going to class. Sighing I hugged Draco and vowed to talk to him later. If I was right he just did something that might prove him to be my brother.

After what happened in the forest the school day went by so slowly. I wanted nothing more then to just drag Draco to the Common Room and talk, but I knew that I couldn't.

Once the classes were over I tried to get Draco to the Common Room only to be called to the Head Masters office. I didn't know what was going to happen to us since we broke the rules.

We made our way to his office in perfect silence. When I looked over at Draco I could tell that he was still scared from what happened. I didn't know what to do to make him not scared though.

"Ah," Professor Dumbledore said when we were in his office, "Mr. and Ms Malfoy."

"I'm not a Malfoy, sir," Draco said sadly.

"Are you sure?" he said smiling, "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what did you do to Hagrid?"

"Who's Hagrid?" I asked confused.

"The man you saw in the forest," he said calmly, "Now, tell me what you did?"

"I don't know," Draco said shrugging.

"Did you use your wand?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

"No," Draco said looking away.

"Did you say something?" he asked moving closer.

"Accio," Draco said shyly.

"I didn't hear you," I said slowly.

"I said it in my head," Draco said biting his lip.

"So," Dumbledore said standing up, "Not only did you use wandless magic, but a non verbal summoning spell. Do you know what that means?"

"No," Draco said shaking his head.

"Ms Malfoy," he said turning to me.

"Only pure blood twins can do that," I said softly.

"Okay," Draco said nodding.

"Draco," I said turning to him, "You were right. You're my brother. My twin brother."

"Oh," he said his eyes wide.

I was confused by his reaction but then he did something I never expected. He hugged me. I sighed and hugged him back. I didn't want Draco to pull away yet, I was still scared.

Professor Dumbledore told us that it was time for us to go to bed. I broke the hug and walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Draco and I didn't talk once again. We had missed dinner, but I didn't care.

When we got to the Common Room Draco started to go to his room. I followed him and I knew that confused him though he didn't say anything. Once we were in his room I climbed in his bed and laid with him.

"Don't leave me," I said snuggling into his side.

"Okay," Draco said nodding.

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully, "I should have believed them."

"It's okay," he said smiling slightly, "You know now."

"Yeah," I said happily, "Good night brother."

"Night sister," he said closing his eyes.

That's how we fell asleep. I was in my brothers arms and I was happy. I know that I was so angry about it before, but now I was so happy. I had my brother and he wasn't going anywhere else anymore.

I knew that my…our parents were going to be happy, but that didn't really matter. Draco had saved my life and I was finally okay with him being my brother. Now, I had someone to talk to no matter what. That was very important to me.

Things were where they were supposed to be. It was not that I ever felt there was something missing in my life, but now with Draco here I was glad that I had someone to share my family with. I had a brother, a twin bother. What could be better?


End file.
